The Raven
by Dulcinea
Summary: My father left me when I was only 10 in a world unknown to me. I do not know much about my past, but I do know I do not belong *here* -- This is MY story, about how I go against what others think of me, and help the world known as Middle Earth
1. Prologue: Father

Disclaimer- No, I do not own LOTR, I do, however own Lalandra, Cresto, and Seanti, oh, and the Dream Elves   
  
*********A/N- hey everyone! thnx for checking this out!! if you haven't read my other story Behind the Scenes, please, read that first, or, at least read chapters 9 and 10. Please review. more to come soon!  
  
  
*$* The Raven *$*  
  
  
Prologue: Father  
  
"Amin nowe ron n'kelaya (I thought they would never leave.)" He whispered, glancing around, as he set me down. His voice was soft and musical. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lleau' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)" he looked down fondly at me. He was tall, and beautiful. He had long brown hair, and soft brown eyes, under each eye were three small dots, they came from the outer edge of the eye, stopping at the center, from big, to medium, to small. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva (sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.)"   
  
He moved to leave, but I let out a small cry of protest. Kneeling down to me, he said, "Dina (be silent.)" His soft smile faltered as he continued, "Namaarie, melamin (farewell, my love.)" He planted a tender kiss on my forehead, and slipped a silver chain around my neck. Then he sprinted away from my sight. My father had left me under a tree in some brush. That is where I stayed, until someone found me. I was only ten at the time. 


	2. Growing Up

Growing Up  
  
I had been around for a long time. Too long, if you ask me. I've lived to see everyone I love die. Then I would find new people to love, only for them to die as well. They would grow old,   
while I stayed young. It seemed that after I turned twenty, I just stopped ageing. Throughout most of my life, I grew up among the poor people in the small town I called home. I had   
a normal childhood for the most part. In the morning to the late afternoon, I would attend the local school. Of course, the other children made sarcastic remarks about my appearance. Their parents weren't any better, in fact they were worse, they would look at me as if I were some sort of demon. They even went as far as to accuse me of witchery. Well, I always tried to ignore them, and act polite, but this seemed to only feed their hostility.  
  
As the world changed, so did the people around me. They began to notice that I was very different from them indeed. My hair, was a very deep red, blood red. My eyes, were a clear emerald, with flecks of gold, and underneath each, were the same dots as my father had. My ears, were pointed. Also, I had more ear piercingsthan were considered the 'norm' by far, I had three at the bottom, and one at the tip, of each ear. On my right arm, also, I had a black raven tattoo whose wings encircled my arm. All of these, I had had sense before I could remember.   
  
I was the most athletic girl around for leagues. I was the fastest runner, highest/longest jumper, and was the best in archery. I could do any of these things for hours on end with out getting winded or the lease bit sweaty. I had lived with many adopted parents, most of them though, didn't exactly know what to do with me. but then, then there was this one that I got real attached to in the late 1900's to early 200's. Don't ask me how or why, because I don't know. Well, they sent me away to a college. It didn't seem like a bad idea, and they said that they would pay for it, so, I went. I guess all they really wanted to do was get rid of me... 


	3. Senior year of College

Senior year of College  
  
My 21st birthday (or at least that's what I was telling people. Why should I tell them the truth. They'd think I was insane!) was just a month away. I couldn't believe it! Hopefully, my 'parents' would send me some good presents this time. Well, any present would be better than last years. Last year, I got the ever popular gift of nothing. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, falling fast asleep.  
  
~Dream~  
Once again, I was in the form of a bird. A raven to be exact, and I was flying above a small band of people. Two I recognized as human, but the rest were a mystery to me. Every once in awhile one of the 'unknown' as I liked to call them, would look up at the sky, and look straight into my eyes. They seemed to be walking right into danger. I would hear them call this place "Mordor'. It sounded oddly familiar to me...  
~End Dream~ 


	4. Fellowship and a Stranger

Fellowship and a Stranger  
  
Every night I would have the dreams of the small band who were on their way to Mordor. I watched them break up, then later reunite and fight in a terrible war. I followed each of   
them home, and saw their lands. I felt like I was part of them, though they didn't know me. Well, the adventure came to an end after they all reached home, so I thought my nights   
would no longer be spent with the men I had come to love as brothers.  
  
  
I pulled my damp hair into a knot at the top of my head. Before I lay down to sleep, I crossed the room to my widow. The moon was casting a soft glow on everything around me. My   
fingers went subconsciously to the mini dream catcher that hung on my neck. It had been given to me years ago by my birth father. It was silver and in the middle of the web was a   
small round onyx stone. I let out a sigh as I heard the door open. My roommate Julie stormed her way into the dorm room, not bothering to shut the door behind her.  
  
"Heya Sean. Already dressed for bed huh?" She stated disapprovingly in her cartoonish voice.  
  
"Yeap." Came my reply. My voice sounded more calm then I felt. I was silently dreading sleep. What would I dream tonight? The fellowship was already safe at home-  
  
"Well, night." Julie said, turning out the light. I settled myself into bed and was soon asleep.  
  
~Dream~  
I was wearing an unfamiliar golden dress, and was walking in the woods not far from my dorm. I wondered off track and found a breathtaking river. It was calm, and crystal blue in   
color. I sat down on a log beside the river, smoothing out my dress. I felt like I was waiting for something. Off to my right, some bushes moved. I cocked my head to the side, to get a   
better look at what was approaching. A young man stepped lightly out into a pool of silvery moonlight, which was cascading down through the many vibrant green leaves of the tall   
redwood trees.   
  
He had a confused expression on his face. He seemed to be looking for someone. His gaze rested on me. He smiled broadly and came and st beside me. He reminded me slightly of my father. He was slender, muscular and very graceful. He had long blond hair though, and brilliant green eyes. He was wearing a silvery-green tunic with light gray tights and big gray boots.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle (My heart sings to see the)" his voice was soft and sweet. He handed me a lovely white carnation. I blushed slightly as I took it from him. My action brought a fresh smile to his inviting lips. I opened my mouth to reply, but, instead, I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. It was time to leave. Turning my attention back to the man sitting beside me, I said,  
  
"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle (May thy paths be green and the breeze on they back.) Namaarie (farewell.)" I set the carnation on the log and walked back to the path.  
~End Dream~   
  
  
A/N - so, have any of you guessed who she is? and who do you think HE is? what what do you think wil happen next? also, what do you think so far?? REVIEW 


	5. Escaping to ME

A/N - Hello I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers!   
  
***The Crimson Comet - Sounds like a groovy dream hehehe. Falcons are kool! Thank you for telling me to move my story along. It was kinda dragging there. But, don't worry, the next chapters should make up for it... (I hope!)  
  
***Joan Milligan - Thank you so much for your honesty! But Joan, please, please read the story before this? I could really use your honesty on it. If you're worried about my originality, i'm sure mine will be much different than others in later chapters, at least I hope so, I think so. Yeah.  
  
***egyptionecho - YAY!! One solid god review!! LOL. Thanks man! Stupidity? My dear! I purposely did that. Mostly to see if my other reviewers from my other story were paying attention to those hints i was dropping. sorry, but you don't find out who he is until the next chapter!  
  
******Please please please please read chaps 9 and 10 in my other story Behind the Scenes if you aren't going to read that whole story, it will really help you on the back round on this character. K. Oh, also, I've found lots of typos and things. I'm SO sorry! but, i put full blame on my dad for not installing Word into our comp. The format on Notepad really sucks, just to tell ya'll. Right, well, on with the story  
  
  
Escaping to M.E.  
  
The next morning I was happy for all of fifteen minutes. Then, it hit me. It was my birthday. That wasn't the part I was upset about. The thing I was angry about was the fact that, yet again, I didn't get a single thing from my family! How could they do this to me? I can't believe it! This is the third year in a row, that they've forgotten. So, I was stuck there, at college, all alone. No family, and no friends (as if I had ever had any) I sunk down to the damp forest floor.  
  
Standing back up, I walked a little ways, then veered to the right, off the path. I saw a small crystal blue river, next to it was a log. I sat down on it and smoothed out my jeans. Whoa, deja vu. I raised my arms high into the air, stretching my muscles, then let them fallback down. My right hand landed on something, looking down, I saw that under my hand was a white carnation.   
  
"Freaky" I breathed. As I picked the flower up, I couldn't help but do the 'twilight zone' theme. "I wonder..." I stood and began walking in the direction the man i my dream had come from. When I reached the spot on the log that he had been sitting, a wave of sickness came over me. I was hot one second, then cold the next. I began to feel dizzy, and nauseated. Soon, I passed out.  
  
~  
  
When I finally cane to, I felt fine, if not a little cold. I looked around my surroundings. They looked the same. I shook my head, I must be losing it. I stood, and went to smooth out my jeans, discovering that, I wasn't wearing any!  
  
"Oh my god! Someone stole my clothes!" I screamed. Every artifact of clothing I had ben wearing, was gone. All I had on me was the necklace my father gave me, and I still clutched the carnation in my hand. (A/N - hey. I guess I'll explain this part now, cuz I'm not sure I will later. see, when she was little, her father, unknowingly, left her on Earth [a long time ago.] and then, she was wearing all Elvin clothes and artifacts. But, on her way back into Middle Earth, nothing made in Earth survived the trip... so, yeah... does that make sense? It does to me, but you know, I'm the one who's writing this, so I have no idea. Well, e-mail me or write a review about it, and I'll try to explain it better. thnx)   
  
At the sound of someone approaching, I hid myself quickly in some bushes. A young man with long platinum blond hair and dull blue eyes came into view. He wore a dark green cape, brown tunic, and green leggings with brown boots. He looked like he was just scouting the area, sparing a quick glance at everything around him, then moving one. As he came closer, I whispered,  
  
"Uh, sit? Umm, could I uh, borrow your cape, cloak thingy? Please?" His attention whipped in my direction.  
  
"Who's there?" He demanded.  
  
"Look, I'll answer all your questions, or, at lest the ones I know the answers to, if you'll lend me your cape." He nodded and threw his cloak in my direction with one hand, with the other, he pulled the bow he had been carrying around on his back, out. Hastily, I put on the cloak. As I stood, I could see that it was much too big for me, and dragged on the floor. Of course, this man was about 6', where I was a meager 5'.  
  
To my left I heard something snap. I looked up, and saw a small band of ten very ugly beasts. Sticking out of the mans boot, I could see the hilt of a dagger. I darted over to him (keeping the cloak closed with my left hand) and grabbed it in my right. It was then that the monsters attacked. Three of them ran ff to my direction while the others occupied my new friend (I hoped.) I managed to kill the first two easily enough, but the third struck at my left ankle. I collapsed onto the floor. As the thing poised its dagger over me, ready for the next strike, an arrow found its way to his heart. It toppled over, dead.  
  
"Are you injured?" My hero asked, running over to me.  
  
"It's nothing but a flesh wound." I replied, waving his helping hands away.Trying to stand on my own, I only succeeded in falling flat on my bum. The world started spinning again. Vaguely, I could remember my savior take me awkwardly into his arms and begin running. 


	6. Meeting the Man of My Dreams

Meeting the Man of my Dreams  
  
When I awoke, I was laying in a bed draped with clean white sheets. The room was large and right across from me was a huge window. Sunlight was pouring inside. To my left was a bathroom, and a fantastic fireplace, to my right, was a large oak closet. Next to that was tall door, also made from oak, it was closed so I guessed it to be way in/out of this particular room. I lifted up my sheet and peered under. I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw that someone had dressed me in a loose white shirt and white leggings. Wait! Someone dressed me?! As I was thinking this, I could hear three voices coming near my door.  
  
"Have you seen her yet?" Said the first, his voice was rather deep, you could tell he was an elderly man.   
  
"No, I have not. A messenger came and told me that a stranger had somehow managed to come within a few yards of the palace, unnoticed. He also said that she was very odd looking." Said the second. his voice was deep, but still very young.  
  
"Yes, I also have not yet cast my eyes upon the strange intruder. How is she fairing?" The thirds voice was almost sickeningly musical, nut all the same beautiful. I don't know, maybe jealousy was clouding my judgment of the poor boy.  
  
"I too have only just arrived here. but, unlike you, I have been in to see the child. She is quite different. I have heard that she has not awoken from her slumber as of yet. But that is understandable. The ork blade that slashed her was poisoned, she is lucky that she has only been unconscious. She is strong though. Any other being would have died." That doesn't sound like fun. I wondered who they had been talking about.  
  
At that moment the door opened and three men walked inside. The first was a tall man with a long gray beard, wearing spotless white clothes. The second was about a head shorter than the first (a/n - boy, this can get confusing!) with long blond hair and brilliant green eyes, and a little bit of stubble growing on his chin. The third was about the same size as the second, also with long blond hair, but more whitish in color, and with vibrant green eyes. As they approached the bed, the second and third mans eyes went wide. I jumped up and yelled,  
  
"I had a dream, and and you were in it!" I pointed at the man with stubble, then continued, looking over at the other two, "And I had another, and you were there, and you, and-" (A/n - Ness, if you're reading this (which I highly doubt) WHAT IS UP WITH US AND WIZARD OF OZ?!?!?!? - sorry about that) "Who *are* you people?!" I finished, looking them each over again.  
  
"My name is Cresto - (A/N - okay, last note, seriously, before you go ANY farther, PLEASE read chaps 9 and 10 in my other story 'Behind the Scenes' because I know you wanna know who the hell Cresto is... I hope you do anyway, he *is* one of the main characters!) And you to where in a dream of mine. Who are you, good lady?" He asked, but I could tell from the glimmer in his beautiful eyes that he already knew.  
  
"I'm Seanti!" I replied, sticking my hand out. Cresto (the 2nd guy) shook it. "And who are you two?" I asked, turning once again toward the remaining two.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf." He took my hand, and placed a sweet kiss on the back.  
  
"Gandalf the Gr-er-White (A/N - LOL!!!) at your service." He bowed slightly. Looking over at Legolas and Cresto again, I noticed something... strange.   
  
"Hey! You have pointed ears! I thought that I was the only person in the The universe who had pointy ears! This is too cool! Yay for pointed eared people!" I exclaimed. Gandalf cleared his throat,  
  
"These dreams of yours..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that! Well, you and Lego, and seven other guys were in them. And, you were all going to some place called Mordor, but then you all sorta split up after you died and... Oh! Those two midget guys dropped a pretty ring in this huge volcano. And then there was this big war, and then everyone went home - it was an awesome dream."  
  
"Gandalf..." Legolas started, but was abruptly cut off by the older man.   
  
"In these dreams you speak of, were you walking among us, or...?" He left his thought unfinished.  
  
"Oh, no, I was flying way above you. I think, yes, I was a raven -"  
  
"I saw you! Gandalf, I saw here while we were walking, I would look up in the sky, and there she would be! Amazing!" Legolas interrupted. Gandalf spoke,  
  
"Yes, quite. Enough talk for now. We shall come back later, after our guest has had more resting time." He turned around and walked off at a rather quick speed for a man his age. Legolas was right on his heels. Cresto and I stood alone in the room. I watching Gandalfs from disappear, he watching me. When I shifted to meet his gaze, I caught a mix of love, and awe in his green eyes.  
  
****A/N - OK if you haven't read Behind the Scenes chaps 9 and 10 - DO IT NOW!!!!!! - Seriously, I don't care if you review for them, just READ them! It will help you out A LOT! As always, please, please please, review!! flames welcome, I mean, there's nothing you can say, that I haven't told myself at least three times ;) -- Dulc P.S. - I wont be able to get the next chap up for awhile probably because I won't be at home this weekend, so, yeah... SORRY!!  
  
**Europa - damn right! Got to LOVE Monty Python! them boys are FUNNY!!! hehehe, hope you like! Next chap should be really fun for you -- she gets to have dinner with the elves... things get a bit wild... hehehe - OH! I really dunno if this will turn into a Mary Sue - mostly because I really have NO idea what the hell makes a story a Mary Sue - HELP! please Explain!  
  
**Joselyn-Greenleaf - Thnx man! "I shall try" to make the chaps longer. was this one long enough? I hope so, I don't think there was much else that could have happened in it. next chap should be longer than this one though because they tour the palace and there's the dinner scene... stay tuned!  
  
**Atsuki-chan - So, what do you think of HER? Seanti. READ BACK ROUND INFO - Ch 9 In 'Behind the Scenes'! Was HE who you thought he would be? LOL. sorry guys, but this story really has almost nothing to do with the original characters! I'll toss them in every once in awhile though.  
  
**ESL - What did you think? I hope it was up to your liking! I'll be sure to check out your stories... Uh, what the hell, later 2night, after I get this posted, Expect reviews ;)  
  
**Neanduryn - Ehehehehe! Original fic? You really think so? Gosh, I sure hope you're right! That 'Joan Milligan' person kinda brought me down. No worries though! *goes away singing* I'll be back up on my feet... *ahem* sorry, Monkee song... hehehe 


	7. Garden

Garden  
  
  
(In the last chap - "Yes, quite. Enough talk for now. We shall come back later, after our guest has had more resting time." He turned   
around and walked off at a rather quick speed for a man his age. Legolas was right on his heels. Cresto and I stood alone in the room. I   
watching Gandalf's from disappear, he watching me. When I shifted to meet his gaze, I caught a mix of love, and awe in his green   
eyes.)  
  
I looked hastily away, my gaze resting on my window. I ran over to it, and sat on its sill. As far as the eye could see (Did I mention that   
I've got great eyesight and hearing?) was forest. I sighed, suddenly completely calm and relaxed.   
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" Cresto inquired, coming up behind me. I nodded my head vigorously.  
  
"I'd love to!" As I took one more glance out the window, I noticed that all of the women around were wearing elaborate dresses.   
  
"Shouldn't I change first or something?" I asked, looking down at my more casual clothing.  
  
"If it would make you feel more comfortable, I could call a servant to aid you." He said this, even as he was heading towards the door.  
  
"That would be fine..." I barely finished when Cresto left the room, presumably on his way to find me my helper. Seconds later a young   
woman waltzed inside. She had golden bronze hair which was tied in a fancy bun (exposing her pointed ears), blue eyes, she was fair of   
skin, and wore a plain light brown dress, with matching shoes. "Hello." I greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Mi'lady." She replied, dipping her head. "What dress would you like to wear today ma'am?" She asked, walking slowly over to the   
closet and opening its doors.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Surprise me." I was really liking this. Being waited on and all, I mean. Of course, I thought it was really strange how   
all these people looked like me... okay, wait, maybe that's going a bit too far, eh? What I meant was, all these people seem to have   
pointed ears! At first I was skeptical, someone may just be playing an elaborate hoax on me or something. But, the more servants that   
came in to help me (they insisted that they bathe me, do my hair, make-up, and help me dress) with pointed ears, the more I began to   
believe that this may be some underground race or something. I mean, I studied the girls! They were all really pretty, and fine boned,   
with, well... most of them had blond hair, or really light brown, and the ears! The ears, I checked and looked, and, I couldn't for the   
life of me see a line or crack where they could be some fake rubber thing that was attached to their head, then covered with make   
up... like a halloween type thing.  
  
Anyway, they dressed me in a silky pale green dress. The neckline was squared off respectively stopping before any part of my boobs   
could be seen, the sleeves were long and fitting, but then they belled out at the ends, the servants forced me to wear a corset. Blast   
them and my stupid love handles! The bottom of the dress grazed the ground, and all edges were trimmed in a light blue flowery...   
trim... all in all, it was quite lovely. My hair was kept plain, spiraling down to the middle of my back, using a strip of extra dress trim as   
a headband. After they were done putting on the finishing touches (good-smelly-stuff) I walked out into the hall, where a bored   
Cresto was standing leisurely against the wall. You could tell he was bored to hell and beyond.   
  
"Hey there shotgun!" I yelled. He jumped about ten feet in the air. Clearing his throat, he held out his arm for me to take.   
  
"Are you ready mi'lady." Scrunching up my nose in distaste, I replied,  
  
"No, actually I have to take another bath, and eat some more of that delightful gruel my 'hand servants' decided to shove down my   
throat."  
  
"Oh. Well, I shall wait for your return then, madam." Cresto obviously doesn't know how to take sarcasm.  
  
"Geeze." He looked curiously at me. "Everyone around here acts so... stuffed, and polite. I feel like I'm living in the dark ages or   
something. Lighten up mon ami. And stop with the Mi'lady, ma'am, and madam crap. It's so impersonal and, I dunno. I just don't like it."   
I had already begun to walk towards a open door leading outside. Cresto jogged slightly to catch up with me. I guess I must have   
shocked him.   
  
"As you wish Mela en' coiamin (Love of my life)." I glanced at him, damn my bad memory! I knew I had heard that phrase someplace,   
but, where? Ugh, everything before my father leaving me's a blur. So, instead of letting him on that I had no idea what he said, I   
decided to play it cool. rolling my eyes, I simply said,  
  
"Whatever." The rest of our walk was spent in silence. Not really an acquired one, actually, it was odd. It was a comfortable one, as if   
we were real close friends, you know, the kind that don't need to be in conversation 24/7. The garden was magnificent to say the   
least. Beautiful fountains were surrounded by roses of red, white and pink, carnations of all different colors... except white (I   
noticed,) daffodils, daisies, baby's breath, gardenia, jasmine, and tons of others including some that I had never seen before. Just as   
the sun was setting, the sound of clear, silvery bells could be heard all around. Cresto smiled at me, holding out his arm again.  
  
"Time to feast." Was all he said as he led me inside. We stopped at my room, where I was to get ready to eat.  
  
  
A/N - okay... I lied... I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Well, as I'm sure you can tell, the dinner scene will be next up. sorry it   
took me so long to get this posted, but, like i said, i was gone all last weekend.   
  
**To my reviewers**  
  
***Katja - Thank you for the description of a Mary-Sue story. It helped a lot. Now i've just got to think up some flaws... well, besides   
the one big one that will be coming up soon... hehehe... and thank you for the complement on my dialogue and grammar, that was so   
sweet!  
  
***;) - Thank you SO much!! You can bet I'm gonna write more. No worries there!  
  
***Europa - And thank you so much for your description of a Mary-Sue. Yeah... I've written a few of those. Actually, I guess you   
could sorta call the first book BtS (Behind the Scenes) a Mary Sue... although there really isn't all that much romance in it... oh well!  
  
***Akumu Angel - Thanks! I try, I try. ;)  
  
***The Barbarian Shadow - Yes, I know you didn't review. But you honestly didn't think you'd get away from me, did you? Thanks for   
putting me on your favorites list!   
  
*****Thank you everyone who has put me on their favorites list! you really helped boost my confidence. 


	8. Dinner Party

Dinner Party  
  
Well, once I stepped into the dinning room, my eyes just about popped out of my head. There were at least a dozen ten foot long tables, the legs on each were at least thick as my thy, (probably bigger, but I wasn't going to go over there and compare) and had all these really neat carvings. On each table there was a long stretch of cloth, with purple and gold weavings, that looked like silk.  
  
Gandalf, who was decided to be my escort that night, smiled at my reaction. Tugging my arm lightly, he led me further inside. My silver slippers glided easily over the dark wood floor.   
The 'wizard' (I still didn't believe half the things these people told me about themselves) took me to the center most table and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I gladly plopped onto   
the plush seat.   
  
Looking around, I saw that everyone else was either standing around talking, or sitting on their bums gossiping. Bored, I took a pen, which I had hidden in the bodice of my silvery blue dress, and began to doodle on my left hand. After awhile, I began to notice a few disapproving stares, so, blushing, I returned the pen to its former hiding place. And got even more disapproving stares. God, can't these people leave me alone?   
  
Some sort of music began playing, and everyone stood hastily. Not knowing what the hell was going on, I stood too. Two people entered the room then, of course I didn't see who they   
were. I was looking in the wrong direction, facing the entry that Gandalf and I had come through. An 'elf' was kind enough to point me in the right direction, although, not so kindly   
snickering at my stupidity.   
  
Who do you think entered? Go ahead, guess! Yes, well, it was Legolas and some woman unknown to me who was hanging off his arm. The two of them finally got to their end of the   
table. Trust me, it took a LONG ass time for them to do *that* simple task. They kept stopping to talk to people, and of course Legolas had to introduce his wench-wife *thing* to me.   
  
Anyhow, once they sat down, so did everyone else, and everyone began eating. The food was yummalishioso (A/N - MY word, use it, and you DIE!!! Mwahaha)! There was some sort of   
bird that tasted kinda like chicken, but it was smaller, with some sort of fruit glaze. There was a kind of fish that was melt-in-your-mouth good, I had never tasted anything like it   
before in my life. The drinks! A sweet wine type liquid for everyone. I guess there's no age limit for these people. About half way through dissert, some really good, smooth... stuff.   
I noticed something odd about everyone around me.   
  
"You're all light haired!" I gasped, rather loudly, actually. Gandalf gave me a warning glance. I, however wasn't paying attention. "You all have blond or light brown hair!!" I yelled,   
pushing my chair away from the table. Now, I new this wasn't really such a big deal, but, think about it. You're in a room full of people, LOTS of people. Like I had said before, there   
were a dozen ten foot long tables, all full of people, and all were light haired. It was really scary for someone who was used to the diversities of a little place called Earth. "Where   
are all the brunettes? The black haired people?"  
  
By now all those goblets of sweet wine were getting to my head. I began ranting. "A-and where are all the poor people? The mentally disabled? The weak? The lame? What have you   
done with them! Where are they!" The hall was quiet other than my heated voice, everyone was staring at me in shock. "You killed them didn't you! You did! How could you! How did you do it? Was it quick and painless? Or was it slow and dreadful? It was done slowly wasn'tt it? WASN'T IT?!?!?!" By then, Cresto and Legolas' wife, Lalandra, had come over to where I stood, shaking with anger.   
  
After that, everything gets hazy, like a dream. The next thing that I could remember clearly, was waking up in my guestroom the next morning, with one hell of a headache, and a   
porcelain bowl of puke next to the bed.  
  
"Attractive." I muttered, trying to get myself in an upright position. I was unsuccessful. A few feet away a being stirred. Turning my attention to whoever or whatever it was, I saw   
Cresto sleeping uneasily in an overstuffed chair.   
  
  
  
A/N - Hey everyone. SO SORRY it took me sooo long to get up such a short chap!!! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!   
Anyhow, I honesty don't know what is going to happen next, so, I really have NO idea how long it will take me to get up the next chap. I've been having some really stressful weekends, so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted, and I still have a few more busy weekends left. I'll try to hurry though - I just know you're dieing to know what happens (did you catch my sarcasm? well it was there.) Oh! Guess what! I just got my report card! I actualy passed all my classes!! Yay for me! LOL  
  
**mohawk elf - gee... thanks. I'm sure you aren't reading this, but, in case you are.... if my story is so pointless... why the hell did you read all 7 chaps I've posted? It truly confuses me... oh well.   
  
***Barbarian Shadow - Bwahahahah! You cannot run from ME!!! anyhow, lol, thnx a bunch for your support! Keep reviewing? Please? I'm disparate!!!! 


	9. Untitled I guess start of a new day?

#  
  
  
Great, just GREAT. I thought, sliding my legs out from under the bed sheets. I shivered involuntarily when the cold air met with my bare skin. Almost hurling (throwing up) again, I stood up, shivering again, and walked over to my closet, hutch, thing, pulling out a plain brown dress. Eww... I quickly shoved it back inside, bringing out a deep red one instead. I quickly changed and washed up, I noticed, that no one had left any warm water for me this morning. I must have REALLY pissed them off the night before. Groaning and mumbling many profanities (half of which, I had just made up) I strode over to Cresto, and tapped his shoulder. His green eyes unglazed, and he seemed to just be staring at me. I cleared my throat uneasily and sat down on the foot of my bed.   
  
"You are amazing!" Cresto laughed, his voice was rough from sleep (you know, when you wake up sometimes, and your voice is kinda like, I dunno, deeper, or rougher or something?) I shot him a confused look. "How can you be so calm when you have been so disrespectful to so many people in one evening? The very same people who have housed you. Healed your wounds. These people were so kind to you." He got up out of his chair and stood before me.  
  
"Well, I uh, um..."  
  
"You what? What were you thinking? how could you do such a thing?"  
  
"Don't you think that it's kinda strange that they don't have any screwed up people, excuse me, 'elves', around here? It's not normal I tell you! There is no such thing as perfect! No such thing!" As I was giving this little speech, some more people had decided to barge into my room. I was too busy giving my little perfect speech though to notice, so it wasn't until I heard someone giggling that I turned to be face to face with non other than Lalandra and Legolas, and... Gandalf. Yes, it was Lalandra who was giggling, Legolas and Gandalf were scowling at me. My face turned as red as a radish!   
  
"Now now, let's all calm down, shall we? We can all talk like the adults we are, can't we?" Lalandra sat down next to me, but directed her thoughtfulness to all the men in the room. After they had all given a slight nod, she continued. "It is weird, isn't it? How they are so perfect, I mean." She gestured towards Legolas, who looked away from her. Hm... I wonder i they had gotten in an argument because of me... I didn't have time to finish the thought, because Lalandra chose that moment to continue. "Yes, very odd indeed. But, they are." I shot her a confused look. She smiled slightly in return, and rested her right arm around my shoulders. "Have you NEVER read the Lord of the Rings?" I looked blankly at her. "I guess not. Damn girl! They were all the rave when I left earth!" I blinked, I new her accent sounded familare... she was a Californian! "Alright, I suppose I will have to fill you in. Elves, are, irresistible, er, I mean, practically invincible. They live for forever, only dieing from wounds, or a broken heart. They take care of each other, live in harmony, yeah, I know, hard to believe things like harmony existed from where we're from. But here, things are much different. Ya' dig?" I nodded mutely. Who in their right mind says 'Ya' Dig' anymore? Now that Lalandra had finished her little shpeal (I honestly don't know how you spell that word) Legolas decided to talk.  
  
"Tonight, we are having another dinner party. You are to join us, and apologize for your rudeness." That was all he said. Yeap, that's it, he just turned at left. Lalandra shot me an apologetic look, and left right after him. Gandalf now decided that it was his turn to speak.  
  
"I need you, to tell me, about your past. And do not leave anything out." Hmmm... this did NOT sound good.   
  
  
A/N - yeah, I know, short. hopefully I will put more up SOON! Writers block is a bitch. Anyway, yeah, I just thought that this would be a good place to stop.  
  
***Europa - hehehe, yeah. Gosh, I have no idea how she's gonna make it through her apology speech... oh well, I'll figure something out.  
  
***Barbarian Shadow - your guess is as good as mine bub. lol  
  
***legolasisaqt@yahoo.com - hehehe, they are funny, aren't they? hmmm, maybe what i'll do in the next chap is write a lil'summary about Cresto, just so people know a bit more about him, cuz, yeah... phew, good to know you wont steal my word cuz, its MINE Muahahahahahahahaha! *wipes tear* you're so sweet!! *sniffle* Thank you for the boost!! :) 


	10. The Need to Know About Cresto

The Need to Know About Cresto -- hey, that rhymes  
  
A/N -- Okay, I'm pretty lazy, and I don't have a lot of time, so, this is gonna be in list form. any problems with that, too bad. *ahem* sorry, I'm in a really bad mood. I mean, who in the world gets grounded because of ONE measly deficiency?!?! Anyhow, here we go!  
  
He -   
  
is a wizard (really good at healing)  
  
was supposed to marry Lalandra, but she was already taken by Legolas.  
  
Has almost no love life  
  
His 'brother' saw the Dream Elves queen being born and stayed in her camp till she was ten.  
  
Was/still is in love with some chick who left before he could tell her how he felt about her.   
  
A/N -- I THINK that that is all you need to know. That's the basics anyway. Well, I don't know if I will be able to put up the next actual chapter this weekend. I'll try really hard though. Promise! 


	11. WAR!

WAR!!!  
  
*Last real chapter - "Tonight, we are having another dinner party. You are to join us, and apologize for your rudeness." That was all he said. Yeap, that's it, he just turned at left. Lalandra shot me an apologetic look, and left right after him. Gandalf now decided that it was his turn to speak.  
  
"I need you, to tell me, about your past. And do not leave anything out." Hmmm... this did NOT sound good.*   
  
I told him about when I was little, and my dad left me. Gandalf seemed most interested in that portion of my life. But as I went on, telling him about living with the poor for most of my life, he asked me how I had managed to survive. I was quite hesitant. Eventually though, I spilled. I was your common thief. Roaming the filthy streets, waiting till a family moved out of their house to go to the market, then easily breaking into their hobble, stealing any valuables. Food, jewelry, clothes, money, fresh milk... anything I could carry, or drag. I was about to tell them about the time when I came close to harming a small four year old human, but, Gandalf stopped me, saying that he had heard enough, and that he had to speak to that Lalandra girl, he bid me farwell, because he said that I would not be seeing him again. Then he left, with Cresto on his heels, leaving me to find something to amuse myself with. I stared at the walls for awhile, then decided to get dressed. Plain brown, floor length, stiff as a board dress. It was making me itch like crazy! But I thought that I deserved it because of what I had put others through the night before.   
  
After getting dressed, I got really bored again, so I decided to take a walk. I bounced down the halls, checking out the paintings, and sculptures, admiring the wood carvings, and soft rugs. I heard the clatter of wood and steal, and turned to see an entourage of elves headed right for me. Panicking, I looked around for a way out. There were big doors at the end of the hall where I had been heading before, so naturally, I began running. I slammed my body against the huge doors, which gave way and swung open. I raced outside, only to see more elves holding their bows and knives. I began to hyperventilate, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I came face to face with none other than Legolas.  
  
"Here." He said, shoving a bow and quiver into my hands. "We need your help. Orks are surrounding the area, there are many, and more are coming fast." Then he turned and ran off in the direction of the forest. Oh great. Now I have to fight! Fun stuff. Without thinking, my feet sped me in the same direction that the crowned prince had gone. Once I reached the trees, I climbed up as high as I possibly could. True to his word, Orks were everywhere. Some were even trying to climb up the trees after an elf. I quickly slung an arrow into my bow, and aimed blindly, and fired.   
  
A/N - Sorry this is so short. Anyhow. There isn't much left to this story, believe it or not. Only a few chapters. Woohoo, wait till you hear why there are so many orks! Mwahahahaha. anyhow... oh yeah,   
  
Europa- Very good idea. Unfortunately, I'm not sure that the dinner party is even going to take place. Everyone seems to have their hands full at the moment...  
  
Barbarian Shadow - Thank you, thank you. Hope you liked this chap. kind of another cliffhanger though... no way was your story a waste! Write more soon!  
  
Elise - I have no idea if you're still reading my story, but what the hey! Thank you for correcting me. You'll find lots of those little mistakes in my story. Thank you!  
  
person who did not leave a name -- Thank you!!! lol  
  
legolasisaqt@yahoo.com - No problem on the info part! If you have any other Q's feel free to leave them in reviews or in an e-mail.  
  
Green-and-Silver - So I score a 4/10. Well that's depressing. Oh well. Seanti's name is not unpronounceable - Sean-tee or Shawn-tee. But keep reading please, and see what you think of this story after you've read the whole thing. 


	12. OUCH!

OUCH!!!  
  
To my surprise, I actually HIT something! It's hard to explain how I knew that I had hit something, for my eyes had been closed the whole time. It was like, a small spark had been lit within me. So, with a triumphant smile, I dared to open my eyes, and see what exactly I had hit.   
  
Legolas.  
  
I hit Legolas!!!   
  
My eyes grew wide as I stared at the blonde elf, who was staring angrily at me. Not Good! I watched him pull the arrow from where it had been lodged, in his left thy. He gritted his teeth, and threw down the arrow, but continued on killing orks. Great, he's waiting till later. Really not good. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and aimed my arrow way far away from the prince, and towards the mass of living Orks. Once again, I closed my eyes, and pulled back, then let go. I could feel that same spark, and I knew that I hit something. Again, that grin came over my face, and I opened my eyes. Only to find that I had not only harmed, but Killed an elf. I began to panic then. What the hell, where had he come from? I was pointing to my right, but - I looked around again, somehow I had shifted positions, I was now facing more towards my left...   
  
I decided then, to try keeping my eyes open while I let my arrow go. Again, I aimed to my right, pulled back, just before I let go, though, I unconsciously shifted to my left. Realizing this, I threw down the weapon, and jumped from the tree I had been standing on. Once I hit the ground, I was surrounded by Orks. No matter which way I turned, their ugly faces stared back at me. The one closest to me, took hold of my arm, and pulled me close to him. I shut my eyes tight, expecting for its steel blade to bring me death.   
  
  
A/N - Another short chapter. Sorry! Hopefully, the other ones will be longer. I just thought that this would be a good place to stop. Plus, I'm not exactly sure how I want to continue on this.   
  
***Barbarian Shadow- Mwhahahaha. yes, almost over. So sad. *wipes tears* hehehehe.   
  
***Europa - Yes *nods* yes they do. Well, besides the usual good vs evil thing. 


	13. Short note from me to you in otherwords,...

hey everyone!! i jsut wanted to say i'm SOOOOO sorry!!!! i wont be able to update till sometime this weekend. this past week has been really - god damnit! my brother is sitting right noext to me, wiggling his leg, making the floor vibrate, throwing off what little concentration i have! oh well. anyway, i'll updat as soon as i can. prolly not till... late saterday... or even as late as monday! sorry!!! and, again, SORRY!!!!  
  
yours,  
  
Dulcinea 


	14. Untitled

Untitled  
  
As I stood there, many thoughts raced through my mind. Like, why had I hurt the elves? I didn't mean to... did I? I could feel a wicked smile start forming on my face. But, if I did mean to hurt them, why had I waited so long to do it? I had been surrounded by them earlier. But I had been too weak... I realized then that the Ork that was holding me in place had not, killed me yet. In fact, he did not have any weapon against me. He was just keeping me from moving. Odd... Why isn't he killing me? I didn't have time to answer my own questions, because, someone was making their way towards me. And it wasn't an ork. I couldn't see who it was, but they must have been very powerful to move the little monsters without much effort. Their bodes went flying, only to land, dead, seven feet away. Soon, the being was in front of me.  
  
Lalandra stood, still as still can be. with a wave of her hand, the Ork that was restraining me, backed away, leaving me to stand alone in front of this great force. In the palm of her hand she held a rope. in a flash, my hands and feet were bound. some other elves came, and lifted me on their shoulders, and carried me back to my chambers. they left me there, still bound in ropes. I stared mindlessly out the window, knowing, but refusing what would happen in the near future.  
  
  
A/N- yeah... super short, i know. don't worry, the next one WILL be longer. swear! its gonna be the last chapter. so, if you have ANY questions, ask them NOW so that i know what else i need to add into the conclusion. it should be up pretty soon, seeing as how its christmas break and all. well, till next time!  
  
***Laura (lobremski@berklee.net) - thnx for the site! and for the advice  
  
***Barbarian Shadow - hehehe. you liked that did you? i'm glad. i hope you liked this chap. though i have to say, i think its the worst so far... *shudder*  
  
***person who left me nothing to identify you - thanks!!  
  
***legolasisaqt@yahoo.com - yeah, he's one mad elf man. lol... sorry it took so long to update!  
  
***Europa - nope, never read Elven Bane. is it good? who's the author? details, details!  
  
***Jade Skywalker - thnx kimmy! yeah... bad aim can be deadly. for both people, shooter, and shootee... did that make sense? 


	15. It Ends at Dawn

It Ends at Dawn  
  
  
Lalandra paced back and forth deep in thought. On one side, sat an angry Legolas, her wonderful husband. On the other side of her, sat Cresto, a good friend,  
and a young wizard who's hopelessly in love with the elf in question, but has been too shy to say anything to her. She, being really the only neutral person   
in the room at the moment, held Seanti's fate in the palms of her hands.   
  
  
"She should be taken care of before she does something that could harm more people." She said, more to herself than anyone else.   
  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied, breaking into her thoughts. She knew what he was trying to say, without actually coming out and saying it. He wanted her dead. Which   
was understandable. She did after all kill a person who was on her side, not to mention hurt the prince himself.  
  
  
"No!" Cresto's voice interrupted, "I will not let her die just because of a few small mistakes!"  
  
  
"Mistakes? She KILLED an elf! She is dangerous to herself and everyone around her! She needs to be taken care of!" Before Cresto could retort, a messenger   
burst through the large doors and rushed over to Lalandra, handing her an old, heavy book that's binding was falling apart. She gave him a grateful smile and  
set the book on the table.  
  
  
"Ana? what is it?" Legolas asked, walking towards her. Cresto followed suit and sat down beside her as well.  
  
  
"It's a book silly." Legolas rolled his his eyes and waited for his wife to finish reading the scratchy writing that covered the page. After almost a half an  
hour and many pages later, Lalandra finally closed the book and turned her attention towards the two men who were watching her intently. "I was reading up on   
the Dream Elves and their queen. So, it says here, that the queen would be born with the exact same tattoo of a raven as our friend has."  
  
  
"Which she did have when she was born." Cresto informed. Ana raised an elegant brow,  
  
  
"I thought you weren't there when she was born."   
  
  
"well... I uh... I lied." he admitted silently. Lalandra smiled knowingly, and began to move on.   
  
  
"She seems to have all the right marks that would make her one of them." She flipped through the book some more, scanning it.   
  
  
"Don't forget that necklace she always wears." Cresto said. Lalandra nodded. Her eyes grew wide as she stumbled on a part of the text that she had skipped   
before.  
  
  
"Well... I've solved our Orc problem..."   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Seanti sat in the same spot that she had been placed in, but was now staring at herself in the mirror. She noticed that in her time spent in Middle Earth,   
her hair had darkened, her eyes had seemed to have sunken in and become dull, and her skin was more pale then before. She had lost a lot of weight as well.   
Only her lips stayed the same, a deep pink color, they stood out. She sighed and turned her attention back towards the raging battle just beyond her window.   
She smiled as she watched her friends fight her foe. She wondered then, just what they were going to do to her, and how long she had before they did it.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Legolas prompted. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming, but he needed to hear the words himself.  
  
  
"There attracted to her. They're trying to protect her."  
  
  
"So how do we get rid of them without harming her?" Cresto asked, already sounding hopeless.  
  
  
"That's the problem. We cant. The only way to rid ourselves of them, is to kill the las person responsible for them..."  
  
  
"Seanti" Legolas whispered. Lalandra nodded. Cresto stood and walked calmly over to the closest wall. The two elves watched curiously as Cresto reached it.   
And that, was when he lost it. If that wall had been a living thing... the first blow would have killed it. Legolas and two other elves had to restrain him   
from hurting himself anymore. They waited the rest of the day out. Deciding to take action near dawn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the first rays of morning peeped through the trees, four able elves burst through Seanti's door and into her room. They found her sitting calmly,   
looking out her window. They took her, with no struggling, and led her outside to where Lalandra, Legolas and Cresto (who had a few men standing behind him   
in case he went berserk) stood beside a large pile off wood with one standing erect, serving as a pole.   
  
  
The elves quickly led Seanti towards the wood pile, but, when passing Cresto, she heard him whisper, "I love you Seanti. I always have... always will." With   
all the venom she could muster, she replied,  
  
  
"If you love me so much, why don't you let me free?" She spit at him then, a look of total disgust on her face. She was pushed on top the pile of wood, and   
tied to the stake. She straightened her posture as much as she could, and held her head high. Lalandra muttered a few words, a spell, and soon the wood   
beneath Seanti's feet began to burn. Cresto tried to get to her to save her, but the elves that stood behind him grabbed hold of him and held him in place.  
  
  
As the fire licked at her legs, Seanti began to screech and wail in torment. Soon her whole body was engulfed y the hungry flames. As her cries became louder  
and more intense, a new voice joined her with its own cry of pain. It was the orcs, who were now hidden in the depths of the forest. They yelped in agony   
feeling the same hurt that their queen was going through, as if they themselves were being burned alive. A new sound then accompanied those of the orcs and   
their queen. It was the sound of a mans heart shattering, and his sobs over a love that was never to be.  
  
  
Even as her screams faded, those of the orcs lingered. Soon an eerie silence fell upon all of Middle Earth. All knew then, that they were once and for all   
safe from the evil of Sauron and his minions. Safe, that is, until a new evil arises...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - hey guys, well, its done!! Yay for me!! I know, it took a long time for me to get it up, and I'm sorry! But, hey, its longer! ;) lol, not that you  
would want to, but just in case, you can make another story go after this with my characters... I don't know why you would want to... but, yeah... anyway!   
just ask first, k? k. oh, happy new year!!! 2003, yay!  
  
*****uhhh, thnx for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Thnx for telling me about that orc problem Bar, and Europa, thnx for telling me about the book,   
where can I find it? I can't find it online for some reason, maybe I'm not looking in the right place. I dunno. Well, thnx for the support!! I probably wont  
be writing another lotr story for a long time, you guys can be damn brutal in your reviews. But, till next time, may the force be with you... wait.. wrong   
stories, heh... oh, keep dreaming! That was what I wanted to say. Daydreams or just normal oldfasioned dreams, both work. I shall weep till I see you all   
again, or something to that effect. always yours, Dulc ;) 


End file.
